


Мокрая кошка

by Windwave



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, charr/human, disrespect the Kryta monarchy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 11:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: “He smells like a wet cat"





	Мокрая кошка

**Author's Note:**

> to my awesome Guild Wars team on WTF-2019 <3

– Я очень рад, что ты согласился посетить мои новые владения! – Лорд Фарен улыбается своей самой обезоруживающей улыбкой и плещет гостю в бокал – самый большой, что нашелся в поместье, с самой толстой ножкой, и это скорее кубок, таким и убить можно – густо-алое, терпко пахнущее дубом и изюмом, крепкое вино.  
– Мне просто нужно проверить, как вы тут всё зачистили. Вам, людям, совершенно нельзя доверять такие дела, – мрачно отзывается Ритлок, прокручивая кубок вокруг ножки в своей огромной лапе, и его чуткие уши – все четыре – слегка подергиваются, также как и кончик носа. Его повязка лежит рядом и наконец можно смотреть ему в глаза – лимонно-желтые, настороженные.  
Но Фарен знает, что им нечего опасаться. В поместье уже давно не пахнет дымом, Белые мантии, бандиты и слуги Кадекуса похоронены, кровь оттерта с деревянных панелей стен, а те ковры, что не удалось очистить, сожжены, хотя Фарен предпочел бы сжечь все, ведь у покойного министра был отвратительный вкус. Со стен сняты портреты предыдущего лорда Битлтуна, и уже практически ничего не напоминает о том, что это поместье когда-то принадлежало мятежнику.  
Больше никакой крови и боли – уж Фарен об этом позаботится. А пока он болтает о чепухе, подливая и подливая Ритлоку вино, громко смеется над его ворчливыми и едкими ответами, а потом внезапно, выпрямившись в кресле и чуть не расплескав свой бокал, предлагает Ритлоку сходить в баню. Прямо сейчас.  
– Баню? – Переспрашивает тот, и в его хриплом, низком голосе столько удивления, что уже лишь за одно это Фарен готов заказать свой собственный портрет в полный рост, с девизом «удививший Ритлока».  
– Да. Это как купальня, только с горячей водой и паром, – умалчивает Фарен о некоторых других особенностях бани. – Их любят строить в Шиверпик – сам понимаешь, даже здоровякам-норнам надо иногда посидеть в тепле. Не все же об доляков греться. Но оказалось, что и старика Кадекус был не прочь погреть кости.  
Ритлок смотрит на него, и Фарен не может понять, что же скрывается на дне продолговатых чаррских глаз.  
Потом он скалится – или это просто такая улыбка, обнажающая белоснежные клыки?  
– Фар-рен, я знаю, что такое баня. Но ее нужно топить пару часов.  
– Уже все натоплено. И даже есть полотенце твоего размера, – мгновенно отзывается Фарен, игнорируя то, что это звучит так, будто он специально позвал к себе Ритлока, но на самом деле – нет, это всё – просто стечение обстоятельств и удача самого обворожительного и богатого лорда всей Криты.  
И полотенце, конечно же, будет Ритлоку мало. 

В бане царит жаркий полумрак, пахнет паром, мокрым деревом и веником из лучших дубов, какие только можно найти в Квинсдейле.  
Свое полотенце Фарен не собирается снимать, но Ритлок, идущий следом, цепляет его когтем и сдергивает, стоит им переступить порог.  
– Раз уже позвал, то соблюдай все ваши дурацкие человеческие традиции, – говорит он, а спустя пару мгновений разражается хриплым, рычащим смехом.  
– А я ведь думал, что Канах врёт – как обычно – что самая отвратительная татуировка в Тирии набита на твоей заднице.  
Фарен чувствует возмущение. А еще – немного страха. А потом – облегчение, ведь кто-кто, а Ритлок точно не станет больше никому рассказывать, что у него на заднице набит весьма точный портрет королевы Дженны, да продлятся её дни.  
– Ошибка молодости, – с поистине дворянским хладнокровим отзывается он и проходит к своей лавке, прихватив с собой мокрый веник.  
Ритлок садится напротив – его-то полотенце еще на месте, и Фарену очень хочется ему про это сказать, но он молчит; еще успеет.  
Вместо этого он, дождавшись, пока пар разогреет его тело, перебрасывает веник Ритлоку – пара листочков жалобно планируют на дощатый пол, когда когтистая лапа перехватывает его.  
– Ну же, настало время явить всю мощь твоих лап.  
Ритлок фыркает и встает. Его мокрая шерсть поблескивает и не торчит, как обычно, а плотно облепляет огромное мускулистое тело, которое уже не прикрыто сползшим по пути полотенцем.  
«Он пахнет, как мокрая кошка», – думает Фарен, сморгнув влагу с ресниц.  
«Я вижу член Ритлока Бримстоуна», – думает он в следующее мгновение, и эта мысль хлещет не хуже веника, опускающегося ему на плечо отнюдь не нежно.  
Фарен видел в своей жизни много членов – начиная со своего и заканчивая членом – или в отношении сильвари стоит говорить «пестик»? – Коммандера, и одним лишь видом его не удивить.  
Просто… это Ритлок. Иногда Фарену кажется, что его шипастые доспехи проросли сквозь шкуру и мышцы, заменив собой кости, и видеть этого чарра обнаженным, без слоев стали на нём, просто непривычно.  
Протянув руку, он аккуратно сжимает пальцы, ощущая подушечками пальцев крохотные, мягкие шипы, покрывающие член по всей длине.  
Ритлок над его головой издает странный рычащий звук, но вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть Фарена, снова опускает на него веник - сильно, хлестко. В ответ он сжимает шипастый член сильней, скользит ладонью по нему вниз, к покрытым черной шерстью яйцам, поглаживает их и говорит, потому что молчать в такой ситуации никак нельзя.  
– Я не думал, что чарры настолько кошки, что даже члены у вас кошачьи.  
– А я не думал, что ты действительно способен хватать за член каждого, кого видишь без одежды.  
– Не только за член! И не только хватать, – Фарен чувствует себя оскорбленным, когда слышит над головой скептическое порыкивание.  
Ритлоку свою правоту словами не докажешь, так что Фарен сразу переходит к делу. Ему нравится, на самом деле нравится, что у чарров, оказывается, только когти большие – член Ритлока невероятно удобно помещается во рту, и Фарену даже не приходится расслаблять горло, чтобы взять его полностью.  
Над его головой раздается хриплое рычание, и Ритлок тяжело опирается о стену, подавшись чуть ближе.  
Мягкие шипы чуть щекочут язык, становясь, как кажется Фарену, все тверже с каждым движением его губ. Выпустив член изо рта, он задумчиво смотрит на него – так и есть, они даже слегка увеличились в размерах.  
– А сам-то остался таким же… – бормочет он прежде, чем вновь прихватить губами острую, совсем не похожую на человеческую, головку. Больше Фарен не отвлекается, сосредоточившись на важном деле. Он помогает себе руками – вот яйца у чарров, оказывается, большие, ладонью хорошо, если одно обхватишь, и в какой-то момент Ритлок с громким рычанием проводит когтями по доскам стены. И выдыхает имя – оскорбительно не похожее на имя самого Фарена.  
Тот сглатывает, поводит затекшей челюстью и резко выпрямляется.  
– Логан?! Серьезно?! Ты-то хоть молчал, а он тут, вот на этой самой лавке, на всё поместье стонал! Да Логану до меня так же далеко, как отсюда до Элоны!  
Ритлок хмыкает и наклоняется, почти касаясь мокрым носом лица Фарена. А потом он неожиданно проходится шершавым языком по его щеке, от подбородка до глаз. И выпрямляется.  
– До Эбонхоука, – поправляет он Фарена.  
И уходит. И зачем-то – прихватив с собой веник.


End file.
